Worldwide the roofs are of dark colors. Ideally if the roof is white then it would be optimal for reflecting infra-red rays and reducing the temperature in the house. However, it is not the preferred method. Global warming has created a challenge to reduce energy conservation and reduce cost of living for aging population. There is need to solve this problem by solving this issue of a better roof top design.